Because conventional earpieces may not be configured to the auricle of the ear of a wearer, the earpiece may not stay in fixed engagement with the auricle of the ear, or the earpiece may not correctly align with the external ear canal, or the earpiece may be uncomfortable for the wearer to position into or retain in the auricle of the ear.
Additionally, a wide variety of earplugs or in-ear devices to protect against or deliver sound to the ear such as medical equipment, headsets, hearing aids, cellular telephones, and the like, include, in part, in-ear devices such as earphones, earplugs, earbuds, ear tips, ear tubes, or the like, not configured to the auricle of an individual wearer's ear.
The instant invention provides the advantages of a moldable earpiece conformed to the auricle of the wearer's ear, and which can retain or removably retain an in-ear device to overcome in whole or in part certain of the forgoing disadvantages associated with conventional in-ear devices.